Ferris Wheels
by Jacksinabox
Summary: Steven, Connie, Greg, and the gems go to the fair.


Ferris wheels

Summary: Steven, Connie, Greg, and the gems go to the fair.

(Connie's pov)

I smiled to myself as I watched Steven bounce in the van with excitement. "And then we can eat cotton candy, then we can ride the pirate ship! Oh Connie you'll love that one its a giant ship that swings you back and forth in the air!" Steven stopped his bouncing and looked at me. He had been excited ever since he saw the advertisement for the fair a week ago at the Big Donut. Though Sadie and Lars didn't quite get why he was excited, since Fun land was always open. I explained that Steven was banned from Fun land after an accident with the teacups.

I asked Steven why the fair even bothered to come if Fun land was always open, he explained that when the fair came to town Fun land closed down for the week so their wouldn't be any competition. When I told Steven that I never been to a fair, his excitement grew even more and told me I had to come with them. My parents agreed as long as there was adults there.

"So Connie are you excited for your first fair." Mr. Universe asked me from the drivers seat. Next to him was Garnet. Pearl was seating next to Steven who was in the middle between us. Amethyst was in the back although she was standing behind me and Steven so her head could be seen.

"Yes sir. Thank you again for taking me." "Not a problem kiddo." He looked at me in the rearview mirror. "Son if you keep bouncing around like that your going to free yourself from the seatbelt and end up on the floor." "I can't help it dad there is sooooo many possibilities that I can't sit still."

His dad pulled into a parking place and stopped the car. "Where here!" I went to unbuckle myself to see Steven already doing it for me. My cheeks heated up as I watched him. he froze as his cheeks turned red. "Hehe sorry Connie but the buckles sometime stick." He pulled hard and it came undone. "Oh, thank you Steven." "No problem." I open my door and got out I held it open for Steven as he got out. "Good sir." I spoke in a fake British accent. "Why thank you kind lady." He responded back. We both burst out laughing. "Come on you two." Garnet said as they started walking to the fair ground.

We took our place in line to pay for our entree fee. "Which one are we riding first?" I asked as Steven bounced on the balls of his feet. "Oh let's ride the space ship! It's this one that spins you so that your stuck to the sides and they pull you up and the gravity holds you to the walls until it slows down!" "I'm sure the gems will love a space ride." Steven laughed as he handed the person our money. He stamped both of our hands and we walked over to where the gems and Steven's dad was.

"Okay where to first?" Pearl asked.

"The spaceship! Come on." Steven grabbed my hand and lead me to the ride.

The rest of the night was spent standing in line, riding rides. Buying candy apples, cotton candy, and lemonade. Watching Amethyst and Mr. Universe have a hot dog eating contest, that caused Pearl to be sick by watching them, and later Amethyst and Mr. Universe get sick after Steven took them on a roller coaster. We played games too, the gems won most of them. Garnet broke the 'Ring the bell' game and gave the prize to Steven which was a whole box of glow stick jewelry, he gave me a blue crown one. Steven won me a stuff lion playing a game that involve picking out a rubber duck with a certain number. Amethyst won a feathery boa, Pearl won a a large fuzzy butterfly. There was other prizes too.

Me and Steven road a haunted ride where things pop out at you as you ride. Although the first thing that jumped at me trying to scare me, Steven bubbled the entire cart and for the rest of the ride I saw it through a rose glass bubble, which was kind of pretty.

"Okay you two we have enough time to ride one more ride before we have to take Connie home." Mr. Universe said. I looked over at Steven. "What do you want to ride?" Steven's brown eyes scan the park looking over the rides. "How about the Ferris wheel?" I looked up at the giant wheel, then back at him. "Sounds fun. Lets go." We took our place in line. "We should be able to ride after the Ferris wheel stops." Garnet said.

After a few turns it stops and the man running it yelled. "Okay two people per cart!" Steven linked are arms together.

Garnet an Pearl got on the first cart and the man sent them up. Me and Steven got on the next cart. His dad and Amethyst got on the last one. We went around the one time both of us admired the views of Beach City and I occasionally sunk glances at Steven. He looked really cute with the lights reflecting off his starry gaze and his mouth partially open in wonder. The ride would go around five more times before letting us off. Around the third time the ride jerked to a stop leaving me and Steven close to the top, then the power cut.

I heard people screaming from other carts. "Steven, Are you okay?!" It came from above us. I looked over at Steven and noticed he was holding on to the bar with a death grip. "N-never better Pearl." He stuttered. "Don't worry bud I'm sure they'll have it started again in no time!" Amethyst yelled from below us. "Just try to remain calm." Garnet said. "Connie are you okay?" Mr. Universe asked.

I moved over to the side of the cart to stick my head out to yell back, when I felt Steven grab my wrist and pull me back to his side. I notice that he was shaking. "Yes sir, I'm fine heights don't bother me." I answer back. I turn all of my attention to Steven. "Steven you sure your okay?"

He shook his head no. I used my free hand to remove Steven's hand from my wrist. He whimper. "Steven please let go." He released my wrist and went to move it back to the bar, I stopped him before he could, grabbing his hand and intertwining are fingers together. "Hey." I whispered in a calming tone. "Hey." He reply hoarsely. "We're going to get down soon okay? Until then let's do something to kill time." His breathing started to relax some. "What do you have in mind?"

I looked around. Eye spy was out of the question since he probably didn't want to look down. I was going to suggest would you rather when Steven spoke up. "Connie could you tell me a story?" I moved my thumb to stroke his hand. "Sure Steven. What do you want to hear?" He leaned his head against my shoulder. "Anything." He squeezed my hand. I felt my cheeks heat up. I moved my free hand to play with his hair. I began making up a story.

Half though the story the lights came back on and the ride began again. It stopped a few times to let people off. When we were lower the man undid our seat belts. "Okay kids, sorry for the delay but its time to stop cuddling and get off the ride." We stood up and walked over to where Pearl and Garnet was. "Sorry Connie." He hung his head, I smiled at him. "Why are you sorry? I had a great time tonight." He smiled back. Amethyst and Mr. Universe came toward us. "Okay we need to get Connie home before her parents start to worry." Pearl said. I checked my phone to see we had 20 minutes to get me home, which was plenty of time. I followed everyone back to the van. I felt Steven squeeze my hand and lean over and whispered. "Thanks for the story." I blushed. "Anytime biscuit." I taped his nose.

Authors note

Thank you soo much for reading. Let me know what you think. Until next time, take care.


End file.
